Uzumaki Family
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Keluarga Uzumaki, terdiri dari Kushina, Naruko, Naruto, dan Sara. Mereka semua hidup satu atap, suami serta ayah dari keluarga itu harus meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Sekarang mereka hidup dengan tenang, tapi ada sebuah kejadian antara Kushina dan Naruto, membuat hati Kushina menjadi bimbang. Incest/AU/Lemon and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Incest, OOC, Harem, Lemon? Smut? Lime?, AU, Typo, Etc.**

 **Cast: Naruto, Kushina, Naruko, and Sara.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah langit-langit kamar milik Ibunya—Kushina Uzumaki. Ia tertidur di kamar Kushina, karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Tubuhnya terasa berat karena ada seseorang yang tengah menindih tubuh Naruto, pemuda itu masih terdiam, ia menerka-nerka kejadian tadi malam.

Sebuah kejadian yang mungkin tidak akan dilupakan olehnya, kejadian dimana dirinya diperkosa oleh Kushina Uzumaki. Kebetulan saat itu Kushina sedang mabuk, serta ia mengira kalau Naruto itu adalah Minato—suaminya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan berlangsunglah kejadian tersebut hingga Naruto berakhir dikamar Kushina.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau Kushina bermain dengan agresif, seolah wanita tersebut tidak pernah bermain. Memang benar, Kushina sudah tidak pernah berhubungan seks sejak Minato meninggal dunia, wanita tersebut selalu memuaskan hasratnya dengan beberapa mainan yang dibelinya melalui situs-situs yang bisa dibilang... 'begitulah'

Sungguh, Naruto agak tersiksa tadi malam karena memang Kushina sangat agresif saat itu. Wanita itu seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya, termasuk Naruto.

"Enghh..."

Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Kushina, wanita itu mulai membuka matanya, ia melihat sekitarnya. Kushina merasa kalau dirinya tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali, alias telanjang bulat. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak gelisah. Ia melihat dada bidang seorang lelaki, sementara bahunya sedang dipeluk oleh tangan lebar lelaki tersebut.

Naruto yang merasakan kalau Kushina bangun pun berpura-pura kembali tidur. Ia takut jika Kushina langsung menampar, atau menghajar dirinya. _'Tolong, jangan sampai Kaasan membunuhku!'_ batinnya ketakutan.

"Astaga... apa yang kulakukan tadi malam?" Kushina bergumam entah kepada siapa, ia pun mulai menyentuh dada bidang Naruto. "Aku berhubungan seks dengan lelaki lain yang tidak kukenal..." lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal. Dia pun menyingkirkan tangan yang sedang memeluk bahunya, kemudian ia bangun dari tempatnya merebahkan kepala miliknya. "Tunggu dulu... rambut kuning itu bukannya... _Naruto!?"_

Kushina menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia terkejut karena melihat sosok putranya yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Wajahnya mulai membiru, ia pun bergegas untuk pergi dari kamarnya itu.

Tapi ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda yang berdiri tegap, wanita itu menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Wajahnya langsung merona menatap kejantanan besar milik putranya itu. "Dia..." dengan gerakan pelan, Kushina menyentuh benda tersebut, ia merasakan kedutan saat menyentuh kejantanan milik putranya. "Naruto... dia punya penis yang besar..." Kushina mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun langsung menggenggam kejantanan Naruto.

Kushina mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di penis Naruto. Di sisi lain, putranya itu meringis karena melihat Kushina yang sedang bermain dengan benda miliknya, ia sendiri berharap kalau Kushina akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Apa aku harus memasukkannya... ke dalam tubuhku?" Kushina kemudian berhenti mengocok penis Naruto, ia terlihat berpikir, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam penis Naruto. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya!" Kushina pun mulai berdiri tepat di atas penis tegang Naruto. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan pinggulnya kebawah, ia tidak mau jika Naruto bangun dan melihatnya sedang menikmati kejantanan milik pemuda pirang itu.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan benda keras itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ahh..." sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan terus menurunkan pinggulnya. Kushina menghela nafas lega karena semua benda Naruto masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau benda milik Naruto itu akan masuk semua ke dalam tubuhnya itu.

Kushina pun mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Desahannya selalu ia tahan agar Naruto tidak terbanun dari tidurnya. Dibelakangnya, Naruto sedang menatap Kushina tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi ia harus tersiksa karena Kushina memerkosa dirinya kembali. Tapi saat ini Kushina memperkosa dirinya dalam keadaan sadar, benar-benar sadar.

Mungkin Naruto harus membuat Ibunya menikmati pergumulannya ini. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk bangun dari tempatnya tidur, kemudian kedua tangannya mengarah tepat dibagian depan tubuh Kushina, keduanya mulai meremas dada Kushina yang berukuran _Double D_ tersebut.

Wanita itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang. "Na-naruto!?"

Naruto meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu putih Kushina. "Ada apa Kaachan?"

Bibir Kushina seakan kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Naruto. Wajahnya pun mulai murung. "Maafkan aku Naruto..."

"Untuk apa Kaachan? Kau tidak salah, tadi malam kau hanya mabuk dan mengira kalau aku adalah Touchan."

Kushina tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia tidak bisa melupakan Minato. Sangat susah untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya dari dulu itu. Harusnya beberapa tahun ini ia bisa melupakannya.

Tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya Naruto..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggantikannya!" ujar Naruto mantap, ia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan serius. "Aku akan menggantikannya Kaachan." Ia mencium pipi Kushina, kemudian kembali meremas kedua dada Kushina dengan lembut. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Kau mungkin berkata tidak, namun tubuh serta hatimu berkata kalau kau ingin lebih." Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, penis miliknya itu keluar masuk dari dalam tubuh Kushina. "Keluarkan semuanya Kaachan... aku tau kau ingin ini, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya."

Kushina pun mendesah saat Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya, kedua buah dadanya memantul seiring irama yang diberikan Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah merah merona. Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya naik turun, membuat Kushina mendesah tidak karuan, ia meremas tangan Naruto yang berada di buah dadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan putih keluar dari penis Naruto. Ia menyembur deras bersamaan dengan klimaksnya Kushina. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat senang saat mencapai klimaksnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hari mulai siang, semua anggota keluarga di kediaman Uzumaki muali menjalani kegiatan masing-masing, kecuali Naruto dan Kushina, mereka berdua berada diruang makan, Naruto sendiri sedang makan ramen dengan hikmadnya. Ia sesekali melirik Kushina yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan televisi yang sedang menyala. Pemuda itu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi serta malam hari saat Kushina sedang mabuk, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melakukannya lagi dengan Kushina.

Naruto ketagihan. Mungkin itu yang bisa digambarkan kepada pemuda tersebut.

Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh paras cantik milik Kushina, walaupun wanita itu sudah berumur sekitar 40 tahun. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat masih berumur 20 tahunan. "Nee, Naruto... bisakah kau melupakan semuanya?" Naruto langsung menatap Kushina. "Maksudku, kita melupakan semua yang terjadi, baik itu tadi pagi atau malam saat aku mabuk."

Naruto pun menyelesaikan makannya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Kushina yang sedang duduk di kursi sofa. "Kaachan," Naruto memanggil Kushina, ia duduk disamping Ibunya itu. "Kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Touchan kan?" Kushina mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, pemuda itu kemudian memeluk bahu Kushina, menyandarkan tubuh wanita itu di tubuh kekar miliknya.

"Kita bisa melupakannya dan memulai hubungan kita dari nol."

Naruto dibuat terdiam, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mulai menciumi rambut merah milik Kushina. "Mungkin, sekali ini saja aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu itu Kaachan..." tangan Naruto yang lain mulai mengelus pipi putih milik Kushina, serta mengarahkan wajah ayu milik wanita itu ke arah dirinya. "Aku mungkin bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu Kaachan..."

"Tapi ini salah Naruto..."

"Aku tau." Ia menidurkan tubuh Kushina di atas sofa, menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Kemudian Naruto mencium bibir plum Kushina dengan lembut, Kushina sendiri masih diam tidak bergerak, ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang, ia juga tidak tau harus membalas ciuman tersebut atau tidak. Wanita itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh, ia menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku Ibumu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi pagi seakan ketagihan dengan permainan kita tadi malam?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di atas tubuh Kushina. "Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Kaachan saat itu, tapi Kaachan mengira kalau aku adalah Touchan, aku bisa saja menggantikan peran Touchan dikehidupan Kaachan sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi..."

"A-a, tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kushina dibuat bungkam, ia mulai dihujani ciuman oleh Naruto. Ciuman pemuda itu mulai dari leher, hingga kedua pipi Kushina yang diselimuti rona merah. Salah satu tangannya mulai bergerilya di area dada Kushina, ia meremas pelan benda milik Kushina itu, membuat sang empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

' _Aku ingin lebih dari ini, namun Naruto adalah anakku, aku tidak mau melewati batas antara kita. Aku tidak mau... tapi... aku menginginkan ini...'_

Kushina terlihat pasrah, ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto. "Kau boleh memiliki tubuh Kaachan, Sochi..." senyuman manis Kushina dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir oleh Naruto, mereka berdua berciuman mesra seakan dunia ini adalah miik mereka.

' _Sekarang, aku tidak akan peduli dengan hal tabu ini... aku menginginkannya, sangat. Aku menginginkan Naruto, dia adalah segalanya bagiku... sekarang dan selamanya...'_

Namun mereka tidak menyadari seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri dipintu masuk ke ruangan itu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan membawa sebuah tas.

"Kaachan... Naruto..." gumamnya terkejut.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Oke, bye! Nggak menerima protesan Word atau apalah, ntar di abaikan kalau masih minta diperpanjang.**

 **Shinn Out! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Incest, OOC, Harem, Lemon? Smut? Lime?, AU, Typo, Etc.**

 **Cast: Naruto, Kushina, Naruko, and Sara**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hubungan Kushina dan Naruto semakin erat, ditambah mereka semakin menambah intensitas hubungan seks mereka. Kushina sendiri sangat senang dengan hubungannya dengan Naruto, bahkan beberapa kali Naruto mengajaknya untuk makan malam diluar. Dia tidak tau kalau Naruto mempunyai sisi romantis yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Namun hubungan mereka tercium oleh Naruko, anak pertama dari Kushina. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan tubuh yang hampir mirip dengan tubuh Kushina. Gadis itu beberapa kali memergoki Kushina dan Naruto yang sedang berhubungan seks di ruang keluarga, Naruko tidak menyangka akan menemukan hal seperti itu didalam keluarganya.

"Kaachan..." gumam Naruto, ia terus menciumi wajah ayu Kushina. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kamar milik Kushina, wanita itu meminta Naruto untuk tidur didalam kamarnya, guna untuk menemaninya saat tidur di malam hari. "Kau tambah cantik saja."

Wajah Kushina mulai diselimuti rona merah, ia malu akan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Bodoh, aku sudah tua!"

Naruto malah tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut, lidah mereka mulai menyatu serta saling bertukar saliva. Kushina sendiri sangat menikmati perlakuan manis yang diberikan oleh putranya itu.

Disisi lain, Naruko terlihat berdiri dibalik pintu ruang keluarga tersebut. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Kushina—Ibunya itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan adik laki-lakinya. Ia berpikir, apa hubungan sedarah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Kushina itu diperbolehkan? Hal tabu tersebut apa boleh dilakukan?

Apa dirinya boleh berhubungan dengan Naruto?

Ya, semua pemikiran itu ada dikepala Naruko. Hatinya bimbang karena harus memilih melewati batas normal atau tidak. Jujur saja, ia mencintai sang adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa karena itu adalah hal yang tabu.

Gadis itu pun berlari menuju kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian melompat ke kasur miliknya. Wajahnya sudah merah merona saat dirinya memikirkan adik laki-lakinya yang sedang bercinta dengan Ibunya. Namun dirinya tidak sadar jika salah satu tangannya mulai meraba bagian intim tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruko memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang dipakainya, ia menyentuh area kewanitaannya serta menggosoknya dengan pelan. "Ahnnn..." Desahannya lolos dari bibir seksinya, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya tersebut. Ia membayangkan bagaimana gagahnya Naruto saat menyetubuhi Kushina.

Dirinya juga membayangkan jika saja Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar itu kedalam tubuh Naruko, maka gadis itu akan sangat puas. Naruko pun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian bagian bawahnya hingga tidak menyisakan apapun. Area kewanitaannya sudah basah akibat lendir yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia ingin dipuaskan oleh Naruto—adiknya yang seksi itu, ingin sekali digagahi olehnya. Dirinya kembali menggosok vagina miliknya dengan pelan, bibir bawahnya kembali digigit, ia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar desahannya. Sementara tangan putihnya yang lain mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri, wajahnya sudah merona akibat masturbasi yang diperbuatnya.

"Naruko, apa kau ada didalam?"

Dengan cepat, Naruko mengambil celana dalam serta celana pendek berbahan Jeans untuk dipakainya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Ibunya akan mengetuk pintu kamar miliknya. "Ada apa Kaasan?" tanya Naruko yang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat sang Ibu yang berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah sama sekali setelah dia memadu kasih dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir jika kau belum pulang, itu saja." Balas Kushina, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko. "Hey, apa kau tidak mau menceritakan kuliahmu kepada Kaasan?" Wanita paruh baya itu duduk di ujung tempat tidur milik Naruko, ia tersenyum kepada anak pertamanya itu.

"Tidak ada yang spesial disana, mungkin hanya kehidupan para Mahasiswa yang biasa saja." Naruko menutup pintu kamar itu, ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk disamping Kushina. "Aku agak bosan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Tangan Kushina yang menyentuh tempat dimana Naruko tidur itu sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah cairan yang membasahi kasur tersebut, wanita tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini cairan apa Naruko?"

Gadis pirang itu terkejut, ia baru menyadari kalau cairan itu dari vaginanya yang saat ini sedang basah. "Hah? Mungkin itu air liurku tadi saat tidur." Ia terus menatap Kushina gelisah, ia takut jika ketahuan sedang bermasturbasi menggunakan tangannya. Tapi... entah kenapa Kushina nampak mempesona dimata Naruko. Ibu rumah tangga itu terlihat sangat cantik, dan... seksi.

Tanpa sadar, Naruko menyentuh pipi putih Kushina, membuat sang empunya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Naruko?"

Seolah tuli, Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina. Gadis itu mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang dilakukan anak perempuannya tersebut. Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruko, menatapnya dengan intens.

Kushina bisa melihat kalau kedua mata Naruko seolah terpesona pada dirinya. "Oi, sadar! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruko?"

"Okaasan... kau cantik sekali..."

Kushina berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruko, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Naruko dengan keras. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Naruko semakin agresif, gadis pirang itu mendorong tubuh Kushina untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Naruko. Gadis itu kembali mencium bibir Kushina, kali ini Naruko memberikan ciumannya secara agresif. Kedua tangan putih Naruko mulai meremas payudara Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruko, namun tenaga yang digunakan oleh gadis itu terlalu kuat hingga Kushina kelelahan meladeni kebrutalan Naruko. Ia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putrinya itu.

Naruko yang melihat Kushina pasrah langsung tersenyum. Ia menarik pakaian yang digunakan oleh Kushina ke atas, hingga wanita itu telanjang bagian dadanya. Naruko kembali dibuat tersenyum dengan tubuh Kushina yang menurutnya seksi itu, gadis tersebut mulai meraba beberapa bagian tubuh Kushina. "Ahhnnn..." sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kushina, membuat Naruko bersemangat untuk meraba tubuh seksi Kushina. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dia tidak peduli dengan ocehan Kushina. Naruko terus meraba tubuh Kushina, ia pun mulai menjilati wajah Kushina, mulai dari pipi hingga bibir seksi Ibunya tersebut. Wajah wanita itu basah akibat saliva yang diberikan oleh Naruko, ia kembali mencoba untuk mendorong Naruko.

Namun semua hanya sia-sia, Naruko semakin beringas. Gadis itu menyeringai menatap Kushina. "Kaachan, aku mencintaimu..."

Kushina bergidik ngeri mendengar hal tersebut. _"Aku bukan Lesbian..."_ batinnya menjerit.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Kushina menatap datar Naruko yang sedang duduk seolah ingin bersujud, ia tidak menyangka kalau anak perempuannya itu akan melakukan hal yang nyeleneh. Kushina menepuk dahinya, ia bingung dengan arah pemikiran Naruko sekarang, gadis yang menjabat sebagai anak pertamanya itu menjadi seorang Lesbian.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Incest-Lesbian. Wow, Ibunya sendiri diperkosa.

" _Err, aku kan sering berhubungan seks dengan Naruto. Mungkin aku harus ngaca."_ Batinnya ngawur, ia kemudian berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur milik Naruko, ekor matanya sedikit melirik ke atas kasur yang sudah basah akan keringatnya serta cairan-cairan kental. Sekali lagi, dia tidak menyangka akan klimaks beberapa kali saat bergumul dengan Naruko. "Astaga, apa kau tidak punya kekasih hingga melakukan hubungan dengan Kaachan?"

"Belum kaachan, aku hanya ingin Naruto—eh, aku masih belum ingin memiliki kekasih."

Kepala pirang itu langsung dipukul oleh Kushina. "Kau ingin Naruto? Dia adikmu sendiri. Kalian saudara kandung."

"Kaachan, aku akan membelikan sebuah cermin."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berkacalah sebelum berbicara." Naruko menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia berkata. "Kau sudah melakukan hubungan seks dengan anakmu sendiri Kaachan!"

Kushina terlihat diam sebentar, sebelum dia memasang wajah marahnya. "Hah? Aku tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan Naruto, siapa juga yang mau berhubungan badan dengannya?"

"Kau." Balas Naruko disertai wajah datarnya, gadis itu menangkap kebohongan disetiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kushina. Ia kemudian berdiri tepat didepan Kushina, Naruko menatap tajam wanita berambut merah tersebut. "Jadi, kau tidak mau berhubungan badan dengan Naruto? Baik, aku akan melakukannya dengan Naruto."

"Jangan! Eh!"

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, uuhh..." wajah Kushina mulai diselimuti rona merah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

Sementara Naruko menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian mendorong Kushina untuk terlentang di atas kasurnya kembali. "Kalau aku tidak boleh, maka Kaachan yang menjadi korbannya."

" _Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak. Dia mulai kumat. Kami, tolong aku!"_

"Kalian disini, kukira kemana." Di daun pintu kamar Naruko, sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri sambil membawa sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih. "Aku memberi salam, dan tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali dari tadi."

"Maaf, Kaachan ada sedikit urusan dengan Naruko tadi."

"Bukan masalah orientasi Seks kalian 'kan?"

Naruko dan Kushina menatap datar Naruto, mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian menggiring pemuda pirang itu untuk tidur terlentang di atas kasur Naruko. Kushina menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan datar, sementara Naruko juga menatap balik Kushina, ia mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kushina.

Dengan cekatan, mereka berdua menarik celana panjang Naruto, membuat si empunya itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Bagaimana? Besar 'kan?"

"Umu! Ini besar sekali."

Kedua wanita itu menggenggam penis milik Naruto, kemudian meremasnya. "Awww... O-oi, sakit!" Naruto meringis saat Kushina serta Naruko meremas penis miliknya. "Naru- _nee, Kaachan,_ ja-jangan diremas!"

"Mulai ereksi."

"Um! Penisnya mulai ereksi."

"Lepaskan oi!"

Naruko dan Kushina hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang ingin dilepaskan. "Nee, Naruto, apa kau tidak menginginkan benda ini masuk ke dalam tubuh _Neechan_ mu ini?" tanya Naruko dengan nada yang sensual, dia mulai mengapit penis Naruto dengan dadanya yang hampir menyamai Kushina.

Naruto kembali dibuat tidak berdaya. Hey, siapa yang tidak mau kejantanannya di apit oleh dua benda kenyal itu? "Ugh, Neechan..." lenguh Naruto yang menikmati _titsjob_ yang diberikan oleh Naruko.

Sementara itu, Kushina merangkak menuju Naruto, wanita itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan agresif. Entah kenapa, Kushina merasakan kenikmatan saat ia mencium Naruto.

Disaat Naruto masih berurusan dengan Kushina, sang Kakak—Naruko, tengah menyiapkan diri untuk memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam liang senggamanya, gadis itu menginginkan Naruto. Ia menginginkan benda besar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Senyuman pun mulai terbentuk di bibir seksinya, Naruko dengan pelan menurunkan pinggulnya, penis Naruto mulai masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam liang senggama Naruko. Gadis itu merasakan sesak disana, namun ia terus menurunkan pinggulnya hingga semua benda besar itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum sayu menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut Naruto. "Hmm, Naru- _chan_ , kenapa kau sampai terkejut seperti itu?" suara sensual dari Naruko, membuat si lelaki pirang itu merinding.

"Naru- _nee..._ ka-kau."

"Um, aku... ingin merasakan benda milikmu itu, aku ingat saat Kaachan dengan semangatnya memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Uhh, sepertinya... emmhh...! engghh...!" Naruko menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, ia merasakan gesekan antara dinding rahimnya dengan kejantanan milik Naruto. "Inikah... yang Kaachan suka...? unggh, aku merasa sesak... enggh!" Naruko mulai mempecepat gerakannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto saat ini sedang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Kushina yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya tersebut. Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian berinisiatif, ia menggeser tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkannya di kedua paha putih miliknya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Kushina—lebih tepatnya kedua dada Kushina yang menghalangi penglihatan Naruto. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan reflek meremas kedua dada Kushina. "Ahnnn...! Naru- _chan_ , kau mesum!"

"Siapa suruh kau ada disitu, Kaachan." Tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh sang kakak yang sekarang ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu. "Neechan?" Naruko tersenyum manis, ia kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra, pantatnya masih naik turun. Keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimadu asmara, Kushina sendiri sedikit cemburu dengan kelakuan Naruko pada Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah tersebut, menarik Naruko dan mencium putrinya tersebut. Keduanya saling bertukar saliva, lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapakah pemenangnya. Sementara Naruto terus berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan pinggul Kakaknya tersebut, ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. _'Keh! Sial, kenapa di dalam sana terasa enak?'_

Pemuda itu merasakan cairan yang membasahi dinding rahim Naruko. Kedua tangan Naruto menangkap pinggul sang Kakak, ia mengelus lembut paha putih Naruko sebelum ia manampar kedua paha putih tersebut. Naruko mendesah di dalam ciumannya bersama Kushina, entah kenapa gadis itu merasakan sebuah sensasi saat Naruto menampar pahanya.

Rona merah terus menjalar di wajah cantik Naruko, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan oleh bibirnya. Naruko pun mendorong tubuh Kushina, ia menatap Naruto yang sedang santai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. "Naru...!" gadis itu memanggil sang adik, ia tersenyum manis kepada adik pirangnya tersebut, kemudian Naruko mencium Naruto dengan agresif. Keduanya terus saja bergumul ria, mereka mengacuhkan Kushina yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah cemberut kepada mereka.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruko bergetar hebat, dari dalam lubang senggamanya itu keluar sebuah cairan yang membuat kejantanan Naruto semakin licin dan terus menggesek dinding rahim milik Naruko. Pemuda tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia pun mempercepat gerakannya hingga dia merasakan sebuah cairan yang siap menyembur rahim gadis pirang itu.

' _Sial, aku keluar!'_

Penis Naruto pun menyemburkan sperma hangat ke dalam rahim milik Naruko, sperma yang sangat banyak itu memenuhi rahim sang kakak membuatnya meluber keluar dari dalam vagina gadis itu.

Naruko merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi vagina-nya. Ia menarik ciumannya dari Naruto, dan tersenyum menatap sang Adik. "Uhh, sperma Naru- _chan_... hangat..."

Kushina mulai mendekat ke wajah Naruto, ia memberikan sebuah senyum manis kepada pemuda pirang itu. "Sochi," panggil Kushina terhadap Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik Kushina. "Giliranku 'kan?"

' _Oh, tidak!'_ batin Naruto berteriak. Wajahnya sudah membiru menatap senyuman Kushina. Sementara Naruko sudah menyingkir dari tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu. _'Eh, Naruko-_ nee!? _'_

Kushina kemudian menggenggam penis Naruto, ia mengocok pelan kejantanan putranya tersebut, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kushina. " _Kaachan_ menginginkanmu..." gumam Kushina dengan nadanya yang sensual, membuat Naruto merinding mendengarnya. Wanita itu terus mengocok penis Naruto hingga kembali ereksi. "Lihat, bangunkan?" Kushina pun mempercepat kocokannya terhadap penis Naruto, membuat sang pemilik itu meringis.

" _Ka-kaachan..._ "

"Hm? Oh, kita akan bermain beberapa ronde kok, semoga kau kuat nanti _Sochi_."

' _Tolong selamatkan aku!'_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, ia mengeksplorasi sekitarnya, disana Kushina dan Naruko tidur dikedua sisi tubuhnya, dan mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Manik sapphire itu menatap ke langit-langit kamar Naruko, pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Naruto- _nii,_ Naruko- _nee,_ dan _kaachan..._ "

Lamunannya pun buyar ketikat seseorang memanggil dirinya. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan mulutnya yang sudah tertutupi oleh kedua tangannya. "Sara..." ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mengambil semua pakaiannya. "I-ini semua ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"..." Sara masih terdiam, putri bungsu Kushina itu masih tidak mau berbicara sama sekali.

"Sa-sara...?"

Tiba-tiba, Sara menyeret Naruto ke kamarnya. Gadis yang berusia 16 tahun itu menutup pintu kamarnya, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu tersebut membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

Gadis itu kemudian mulai membuka kancing pakaiannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu miliknya, kedua pipi putihnya sudah diselimuti oleh rona merah. "Tolong Naru-nii... Berhubungan badan denganku."

 _'Tolonglah..._ '

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **Kushina: 40 tahun**

 **Naruko: 22 tahun**

 **Naruto 20 tahun**

 **Sara 16 tahun**

 **Yak segitu saja, maafkan saya kalo ada kesalahan.**

 **Shinn out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu miliknya, gadis yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama itu seakan terpesona dengan wajah tampan yang dimiliki sang kakak. Gadis itu mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang menatapnya takut, wajah Sara sudah mulai diselimuti oleh rona merah saat ia mendekati Naruto.

" _Niisan_..."

Naruto berkeringat dingin saat ia dipanggil oleh adik kecilnnya itu, ia terus melangkah mundur hingga dirinya terpojok. ' _Tolonglah...'_

Sara pun mulai membuka kancing pakaiannya, kancing pertama dan kedua pun sudah terlepas, gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto. Ia mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang Kakak, sesekali ia menjilati permukaan kulit Naruto, membuat pemuda itu merinding merasakannya. Jemari lentik milik Sara mulai menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

Sara terus menyusuri tubuh Naruto, hingga sampai di bagian sensitif milik Naruto. Ia tersenyum menatap sang Kakak. " _Daisuki yo, Niisan."_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Incest, OOC, Harem, Lemon? Smut? Lime?, AU, Typo, Etc.**

 **Cast: Naruto, Kushina, Naruko, and Sara**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sara memasukan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, sesekali dia menjilati kejantanan milik sang kakak. Sementara Naruto mulai menikmati _Blowjob_ yang diberikan oleh Sara, ia meremas surai merah milik adiknya itu. "Sa-sara...!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang merasakan sebuah sensasi yang berbeda. "Ada apa _Niisan?_ " tanya Sara yang terus saja mengocok kejantanan Naruto. "Lihat, mulai membesarkan _Niisan_." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke penis Naruto yang mulai ereksi. Sara pun melanjutkan rangsangannya terhadap Naruto, ia membuka kemeja miliknya hingga branya, lalu mengapit penis Naruto di antara kedua dada yang ukurannya hampir menyamai Kakak perempuannya. Dengan pelan, Sara menggesek kedua dadanya, ia juga memberikan saliva miiknya hanya untuk membuat penis Naruto menjadi licin. "Bagaimana, _Niisan?"_

"Sara... uhh..."

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah memanggil adiknya itu, ia terlalu menikmati Sara yang tengah mengapit penisnya menggunakan kedua dadanya. Detik selanjutnya, Sara melepaskan apitannya dipenis Naruto, ia berdiri menghadap kakak lelakinya itu, kemudian menciumnya dengan mesra.

Naruto membalas ciuman tersebut, kedua tangannya mulai meraba buah dada Sara, ia meremasnya dengan lembut membuat sang adik itu mendesah di antara ciuman mereka. Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai turun ke bawah, ia menyentuh bagian paha milik Sara, pemuda itu mengangkat paha Sara, dia juga mendorong pinggulnya maju untuk menempelkan penisnya di antara kedua kaki Sara.

Selang beberapa menit.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, ia mulai melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Menjilati wajah cantik milik adiknya tersebut menggunakan lidahnya, jilatannya mulai turun hingga ke dua dada Sara. Sepintas, Naruto menatap kedua buah dada milik Sara, puting susu milik Sara sudah mengeras akibat jilatan serta ciuman yang Naruto berikan. Pemuda itupun mulai menjilati puting Sara, sesekali ia menghisapnya kuat seakan-akan keluar sebuah cairan dari dalam sana.

Sara mendesah saat ia mulai dirangsang lagi oleh Naruto, ia meremas kepala pirang kakaknya itu. " _Niisan_...!" desah Sara sambil memanggil sang Kakak. Ia menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali melepas kulumannya terhadap Sara, ia beralih ke perut datar milik adiknya itu. Naruto melepas paha Sara, ia kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Sara, dan merebahkannya di atas kasur. Mereka berdua kembali berpagut ria, dengan jemari milik Naruto yang mulai menyentuh area kewanitaan milik Sara. Kedua kaki jenjang Sara mengejang saat Naruto menyentuh area sensitif yang masih dibalut celana dalam milik gadis itu.

Keduanya menikmati kegiatan tersebut, sampai saat Naruto kembali melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap Sara dengan senyuman miliknya, kemudian menarik celana dalam yang dipakai oleh adiknya tersebut, Sara dengan reflek menutup vagina miliknya dari Naruto, ia terlalu malu karena area sensitifnya dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Lepas saja, jangan malu seperti itu!" pinta Naruto dengan lembut, ia membuang sembarangan celana dalam milik Sara.

Adiknya itu pun membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi area kewanitaannya, Naruto menatap area sensitif yang dimiliki oleh adiknya tersebut, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke area tersebut, pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati area itu. Sara sedikit tersentak kaget karena jilatan yang diberikan oleh Kakaknya tersebut.

Ia secara reflek meremas kepala pirang Naruto, disaat dia dirangsang oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Ahh...! _Niisan_...!" Sara langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya itu, dia tidak mau kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar desahannya. Kembali kepada Naruto, ia terus menjilati vagina Sara, sesekali ia juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. _"Niisan...!_ Berhentilah! Kumohon...!"

Naruto pun menghentikannya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menjilati vagina Sara. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan geli disana, serta... uhhh.."

"Baik, kita akan ke menu utama."

Sara mengangguk, ia menyiapkan mentalnya karena sebentar lagi dia akan melepas keperawanannya kepada Naruto. Ia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar untuk memberikan akses kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah siap memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sara, ia pun mengarahkannya untuk mulai memasuki lubang senggama milik Sara, dengan pelan Naruto mendorong masuk penisnya. Ia merasakan begitu sesaknya area kewanitaan milik Sara, berbeda dengan Kushina serta Naruko yang agak mudah untuk dimasuki.

"Ahhkk...!" Sara memekik pelan merasakan sebuah benda yang menurutnya besar itu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga meringis karena merasakan betapa sakitnya liang miliknya setelah dimasuki oleh benda besar milik Naruto itu.

Naruto pun segera mendorong pinggulnya, ia merasakan selaput dara milik Sara robek karena dirinya mendorong penisnya masuk. Darah serta cairan pun keluar dari dalam vagina Sara. Naruto menghentikan dorongnya, ia menatap Sara yang sekarang ini sedang meringis kesakitan akibat selaput dara miliknya robek. Pemuda mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya. "Sara..."

" _Niisan..._ lakukan...!"

Naruto mengangguk, ia kemudian menarik serta mendorong pinggulnya. Penis miliknya keluar masuk dari dalam vagina milik Sara, kejantanannya itu terasa dijepit oleh benda lunak nan lembut di dalam sana. "Milikmu sungguh sempit Sara..." gumam Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan di dalam sana.

Begitupula dengan Sara, ia merasa gesekan penis Naruto sangat nikmat saat memasuki tubuhnya, semua bagian tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti irama yang Naruto berikan. Kedua buah dadanya pun ikut bergoyang, membuat Naruto ingin sekali meremasnya. " _Niisan... niisan... unngh... Nii-niisan..."_ Sara terus memanggil sang Kakak. Ia mendesah sembari memanggil Kakaknya itu, kedua tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menggapai pundak lebar milik Naruto, ia meremas kedua pundak kokoh itu.

Naruto terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, ia tidak peduli dengan remasan kedua tangan Sara di pundaknya. Tubuhnya pun turun, ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke buah dada milik Sara, kemudian kembali menghisap puting susu Sara, membuat adiknya itu mendesah keras. Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Kakaknya sangat pandai merangsang dirinya.

Naruto melepas kulumannya terhadap puting susu Sara, ia meringis merasakan sebuah cairan yang akan keluar dari dalam penisnya. "Sara, aku..."

" _Ha'i niisan!_ Keluarkan semua! Penuhi vaginaku dengan sperma hangatmu itu! Aku juga akan... ungghh!"

Naruto pun mendesah menyemburkan spermanya dari dalam penis besar miliknya, ia menenggelamkan semua batang kemaluannya di dalam liang milik Sara. Bersamaan saat itu juga, Sara sudah mencapai climaxnya.

Naruto langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sara, sementara gadis itu memeluk tubuh sang Kakak dengan senyuman puas yang terpatri di wajahnya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **Siang hari.**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, manik shappire miliknya itu mengekplorasi ruangan yang sekarang sedang ditempati olehnya. Ia juga sadar kalau disampingnya ada Sara yang tengah tidur nyenyak. Ia pun mulai mengingat serangkaian kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimulai dari dia yang diperkosa oleh Kushina—Ibunya, lalu sekarang Sara yang berhubungan intim dengan dirinya.

Ada perasaan menyesal yang mengganjal di hati Naruto. Ini salah, sangat salah. Mereka itu keluarganya, dan sekarang mereka telah berhubungan intim dengan dirinya. Inikah yang namanya _Incest?_ Hubungan intim antar keluarga sedarah? Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dirinya berhubungan intim dengan keluarga kandungnya.

Tapi Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan membahagiakan para wanita yang ada di dalam kediaman Uzumaki ini.

"Ummm... _Niisan_..." Sara melenguh saat dia baru saja membuka matanya. Ia menatap sang Kakak yang tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Sara."

Wajah Sara mulai diselimuti rona merah, ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan malu miliknya. "Um, selamat siang _Niisan_."

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sara mengangguk kecil, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyelimuti wajahnya. "Kau imut Sara."

"Te-terima kasih... dan maaf kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk mengambil keperawananku." Gumam Sara yang terus saja menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap manik biru indah milik Naruto.

Naruto pun membalasnya dengan elusan lembut dikepala merahnya. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu Sara." Naruto mencium kening Sara dengan lembut. "Tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk membahagiakan kalian semua."

 ***Brakk!**

Naruto dan Sara sangat terkejut dengan pintu kamar yang di dobrak oleh dua orang. Kushina serta Naruko masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang mengerikan, membuat Sara ketakutan melihatnya. Naruto sendiri mulai merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Oh, jadi kalian bersenang-senang sekarang?"

"Sehabis _kaachan_ , lalu aku, sekarang Sara yang kau embat, Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, wajahnya membiru menatap kedua wanita itu. "A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" kedua wanita cantik itu menarik selimut yang menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang Sara serta Naruto.

Kushina dan Naruko melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Mereka berdua menyeringai menatap Naruto yang tengah ketakutan. Kedua wanita itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih telanjang bulat, Penis Naruto kembali ereksi melihat tubuh telanjang dari Kushina serta Naruko, sementara Sara hanya bisa menatap mereka dari dekat.

Keduanya pun langsung menggenggam penis ereksi milik Naruto, mereka meremasnya dengan keras membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. 'Oi, kenapa penisku diremas begitu!?"

"Kau berselingkuh."

"Adikmu juga kau embat."

" _ **Kami akan membuatmu lemas, Naru-chan/Sochi!"**_

Perkataan terakhir mereka membuat Naruto merinding ngeri, sementara Sara hanya bisa menatap bingung pembicaraan antara mereka bertiga.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Kushina sedang memasak sarapan, ia memakai sebuah apron berwarna putih, lalu sebuah kaos berwarna hijau dan rok mini. Wanita itu bersenandung ria saat membuatkan sarapan kepada anak-anaknya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kushina terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan, bagian bawahnya telanjang dan menampilkan penisnya yang sudah tegang saat melihat kushina yang sedang memasak. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan maju, salah satu tangannya menggenggam pinggul seksi Kushina, sementara tangannya yang lain menyibak rok mini yang dipakai oleh Kushina.

Kushina terkejut saat merasakan seseorang yang ingin memperkosa dirinya, ia melirik ke belakang. "Na-naruto! Ahhk...!" penis ereksi milik Naruto mulai merengsek masuk ke dalam vagina Kushina, pemuda itu beruntung sekali karena Kushina tidak memakai celana dalam sama sekali.

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur untuk merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya gesekan penisnya di dalam rahim Kushina, salah satu tangan pemuda itu mulai beranjak ke wajah Kushina. Ia menarik wajah ayu Kushina, lalu mencium lembut bibir seksi milik Kushina, sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Dilain pihak, Naruko menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Sara yang berada disamping Kakak perempuannya itu menatap kagum Naruto yang baru saja bangun langsung memperkosa Kushina.

"Puaah, Naru... Naruko dan Sara melihat kita... unngh... ahhnn...!"

"Tidak usah diperdulikan. Nikmati saja, 'sarapan' ini." Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga ia dan Kushina mencapai klimaksnya, Naruto mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam rahim Kushina. "Terima kasih sarapannya, Kaachan."

Naruko dan Sara pun tidak mau kalah, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Sekarang, kami akan meminta jatah darimu Naru- _chan_!" Sara mengangguk saat Naruko mengatakan hal tersebut.

" _Sochi,_ aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan kami." Kushina mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, kemudian mendorong pemuda itu kepada Naruko dan Sara. "Sekarang, selamat bersenang-senang kalian!" seru Kushina dengan nada riangnya, ia kembali memasak sarapan setelah tadi Naruto meminta jatah pagi harinya. Wanita berambut merah itu mendengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga, ia sendiri tersenyum geli mendengar desahan tersebut.

"Ah, pagi yang sangat indah."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf lama, tapi keknya ini yang terakhir. Oke, adios!**


End file.
